1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent 07021121.4, filed Oct. 29, 2007, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to verbal communication and in particular to signal reconstruction.
3. Related Art
Mobile communications may use networks of transmitter to convey telephone calls from one destination to another. The quality of these calls may suffer from the naturally occurring or system generated interference that degrades the quality or performance of the communication channels. The interference and noise may affect the conversion of words into a machine readable input.
Some systems attempt to improve speech quality by only suppressing noise. Since the noise is not entirely eliminated, intelligibility may not sufficiently improve. Low signal-to-noise ratios may not be detected by some speech recognition systems. Therefore, there is a need for a system to improve intelligibility in communication systems.